war_ragesfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders of the Transient Web
Dogma Once a powerful spirit has gathered as much experience as it could, but still falls eventually to the forces that be, but is returned as a servant of the Gods. Allowed time away from the well of souls in The Abyss, where a spirit perceives nothing, not even the passage of time, Defenders give in to the will of powerful patrons of benevolent deities and are used to their highest of orders. The purpose or a Defender of The Transient Web is to hunt down errant mad souls whove escaped from the wheel of fate, and destroy them before it is too late; if one of these servants of the apocalypse were to slay enough people, it could use their soul mass to destroy the souls of others with apocalyptic magic. This doomsday scenario must be prevented at all costs, and all Defenders that can, should be summoned to hunt down that Invader. In order to be summoned, Defenders rely on Keyturners, good hearted mortals who have devoted their lives as faithfully as any one can who learn the secrets of the redeemable souls in all spirits, errant, or summoned. With gentle crafting rites, the soul mass of defeated Invaders can be fused with candle wax to seal the summon away, returning it once more to a prison where he has all the keys... the spirit will likely return, but have no memory of the act or hold any special hatred for the Keyturner, however the hopeful Keyturner will be able to form the candle used in the Precora Asmodae rite. This special candle is used to summon Defenders. When summoned, a random Defender spirit will make contact as if it were a ghost of a past self cast into the real world from a shadow. As all lights cause some shadows, the special candke used is lit, but does not actually become hot. The wax melts as if it were any other candle with a duration of two minutes, but in this time as the wax slowly spills over the tip, the shadow of the candle instead bears a flames shadow. While the shadow burns, it is said that the lord of summoning watches every transaction, but a Defender can step through and aid the summoner. Defenders can very wildly comoared to other Ascended mortals, as they are the closest to the natural powers one would need to become a Planes Walker. Pursuit of planar magic often compells Defenders to travel away from their homelands, but leave behind a pact with Asmodae to be called forth from the Precora Rite. Once summoned, a Defender should use whatever talents they have to persue any mad spirits, and destroy Invaders before they can reach their assassination targets, or worse, stop an apocalypse scenario from occuring when an Invader becomes too powerful. It is common for Defenders to have once been Keyturners, as one leads to Planar magic, and the requirements for Planeswalking. Unlike a mad spirit, even if a Defender dies, it never looses its sanity to The Well of Souls, and remains helpful even in its demise, if it can. Even these warriors are subject to Times most awesome power. Until the entropy of the world, they have full reign over their destiny, at the whim of their gods. Relations * Summoned Defenders of The Transient Web * Despoilers * Invader * Keyturners